


Our (not so perfect) date

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 8, M/M, Valentine's Day, date, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor was thrilled to spend Valentine's day with his boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki, although the universe had other plans...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri week everyone!!

“So, how would you like us to spend this weekend?” Victor’s eyes literally sparkled in the idea of having Yuuri with him the entire day. Well, that happened almost every day, but that certain date was special to him. It was always the time of year that made him feel the loneliest, but things had finally changed. This was the moment when he would be able to make up for all the previous years that he spent feeling depressed.

“What’s this weekend? Did I forget anything important?” Despite his boyfriend’s excitement, Yuuri was clueless.

“Yuuri, are you serious? Don’t you remember that it’s Valentine’s day on Saturday?” This was the point when his desperation appeared.

“Oh, sorry. Yes, I remember now, don’t worry about it!” His smile was obviously a way for him to leave his boyfriend inside the perfect day fantasy. “So, would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe we could go out to dinner, and then I could take you dancing…”

“Yes! Let’s do that!” Victor almost melted whenever he heard anything about his boyfriend dancing, ever since the day of the banquet. This was going to be their perfect night.

“The next day, both of them wore their fancy clothes, since they were going to Victor’s favorite restaurant for dinner. _I’m sorry, we don’t have any available tables left._ This was the first hit for the Russian skater, who had started losing hope. They tried other restaurants as well, but everything was booked because of the special occasion.

The next thing they tried was to go to their favorite place to dance. Victor was so excited for this, even though they had lost their chance for their favorite dinner. He would get to see his katsudon get drunk again, it was supposed to be epic, until… _I’m sorry, but our place is full._ This was the final hit for Victor, his heard had shattered into pieces.

“Yuuri, let’s go home…” He was feeling the ultimate disappointment, as this night was not going to be different after all.

“No! There’s something else I wanted us to do tonight… Will you come with me?” Yuuri’s suggestion surprised Victor, who had already lost his faith. “So, I found this place,” Yuuri sighed in fear that his boyfriend was completely devastated, “where we can have a magnificent view of the starry sky… I know that this wasn’t exactly what you expected, but I hope that it’ll cheer you up a bit.” Suddenly, Victor realized that all of this was not about having fun inside fancy restaurants or famous dance clubs, it was simply Yuuri’s effort to make things as better as they could be, even though luck wasn’t on their side that evening. He could easily tell now that his boyfriend is nervous because of him, and there was only one thing he could do about it.

“Yuuri,” he said, as they were lying on a field just outside of town, “I love you, I really do. Would you like to be my husband and stay by my side for the rest of our lives?” That proposal left the Japanese skater breathless, trying to grasp what had just happened right this minute. His boyfriend, no, fiancé now, was blushing next to him while holding his hand and waiting for an answer. That was the moment when Yuuri decided that actions speak louder than words and laid on top of him, kissing him passionately.

“Yes, I’ve been waiting for you to say this all along…”


End file.
